Events/Buff
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Buff related events Fired whenever a buff or debuff wears off of a mob, npc, or another player. Does not fire for party members. Examples: Thorns, Trueshot Aura, Recently Bandaged. arg1 is the full chat text, i.e. "Thorns fades from Someguy." Fired whenever a buff or debuff wears off - examples, Prowl, Mark of the Wild, Cat Form, or Disarm. arg1 is the full chat text, i.e. "Prowl fades from you." Fired when a mob begins casting a beneficial spell and again when the casting is completed. arg1 is the full combat chat text. Examples: Mob begins to cast Heal. Mob's Heal heals Mob for 20. Fired when a buff (or possibly item) damages an opponent in response to an action... IE Thorns. Fired when a non-hostile player begins casting a spell or using a skill. ;arg1: the full combat chat text. Some examples: : Someguy casts Reinforced Armor +40 on Someguys's Pants. : Someguy begins to cast Elixir of Whatever. : Someguy begins to cast Conjure Food. : Someguy begins to cast Summon Felsteed. Fired when a mob gains an "insta-cast" beneficial effect. arg1 is the full combat chat text. Examples: Mob gains Defensive Stance. Mob gains Rushing Charge. Mob gains Demon Skin. Fired when a non-hostile player gains a "buff" effect. ;arg1: the full combat chat text. Examples: : Someguy gains Arcane Intellect. : Someguy gains Aspect of the Pack. : Someguy gains Felsteed. Example: : Awauna gains Power Word: Shield. Fired when a buff is cast on self. (Unknown if external buff triggers this). ;arg1: full combat text Example: : "You gain BuffName." Also called for each "tick" of recurring effects, such as "heal-over-time" spells. Example: You gain 10 health from Rejuvenation. --Syllani Fired when you cast a beneficial spell. arg1 is the full combat chat text. Examples: Your Heal heals you for 50. Your Regrowth critically heals Someguy for 100. UnitHealth(...) is not updated when this event occours, it is possible to determine the exact overheal with something like this: Overheal = HealFromCombatChat - (UnitHealthMax(...) - UnitHealth(...)); Called when a buff or debuff is either applied to a unit or is removed from the player. (Further details to follow, study needed). Also fired when you start eating and/or drinking (which really is only a buff being applied like any other). ; Druid : This event is also called when a Druid changes form (or prowl state). arg1 - arg9 are all nil in this case. These args are probably nil for other classes as well. Also, this event is called multiple times per form change. Fired when a buff, debuff, status, or item bonus was gained by or faded from a player, pet, NPC, or mob. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity 1-28-06: This event IS NOT fired when changing targets any longer. Seems like the same as UNIT_AURA above (including arguments) but only for short buffs. As a Paladin, it was triggered each time I gained a 30 second buff (Paladin Seals), lost/canceled it, or switched targets from another player to myself. Needs more testing with other classes etc. Fired when the player changes his shape